Your Good Friend, Sailor V
by nab2000
Summary: Minako and Usagi hang out after school at the arcade. There they meet a boy who is a fan of Sailor V. What is Mina going to do for him?


(Just a little light-hearted story I wrote a couple months ago. Did I get the names right?)

Enjoy ~  
----------------------

"Hey, V-Babe! Hurry up!" Usagi yelled at me as we headed to the arcade. School was finally over. We didn't have much homework today, so Usagi suggested we go chill at the arcade. Ami wanted to use this extra time to study. Brainy Ami. Makoto said she needed to vacuum. She could be such a neat freak. Don't get me started with Rei. She could be difficult to persuade when she was in one of her "moods". It was just me and Usagi on this peaceful afternoon.

"Wait up!" I yelled back as I ran faster down the sidewalk. When we arrived at the arcade, we were both out of breath. "Phew!" I panted. "Why the rush?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"I wanted to play the Sailor V game as soon as possible!" Usagi said.

"You're _still_ into that game? Wow," I said, slightly unimpressed.

"Yeah! I made it to another level a few days ago, but I only had one life and died," Usagi explained. "Today I _will_ kill that boss!!" she exclaimed with fiery determination. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Typical Usagi.

She rushed to the game and suddenly stopped. "Aw, darn! Someone's already on it!" Usagi whined.

I walked toward the game and leaned over to see who was playing. A boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes was concentrating hard on shooting the enemies on the screen. He seemed completely oblivious to us. I tried to stifle a laugh when I noticed his tongue sticking out. Usagi watched with big eyes as his score quickly increased.

Usagi said, "Wow! He's good!"

I replied, "Yeah, I'm impressed! I look awesome! Watch that Sailor V kick! Ha!" I thrust out my leg to demonstrate.

"_You_? What are you talking about? _I'm_ the one playing," the boy suddenly chimed in. Crap! Stupid me. I can't say that out loud! Usagi, realizing what I did, sweated a little.

"Y-yeah, that's what I m-meant! I-I'm not even playing!" I stammered. I chuckled nervously and waved my hand as I tried to dismiss the statement. Usagi joined in with laughter.

"I-it's not like she's Sai-- Mph!" I covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence. The boy glanced up for a moment and continued playing.

After a few minutes, the boy finished and entered his high score. He got third place! He was really good! A Sailor V doll came out as a prize.

"Alright!" he exclaimed excitedly. His face lit up with a smile.

"Ooo! I want one!" Usagi jumped.

"Don't you already have one?" I asked.

"Uh, I dunno...Oh, well! Can't hurt to have another!" Usagi happily said. She took her place in front of the game and began playing.

The boy was still admiring his doll. I didn't think a guy could be so attached to a doll. It was kind of flattering, though. I'm sure you know why. I decided to inquire. As he began to walk away, I stopped him and said, "Hey, kid. You like Sailor V a lot?" He suddenly blushed and turned away, obviously trying to hide his flushed cheeks. How cute! I couldn't help but smile.

He faced me and said, "What's it to you?"

I replied, "I like Sailor V a lot, too. Have ya' ever met her? She's really cool."

His eyes grew big as he yelled, "What? You've met her?! No way! No one's seen her up close up!"

"But it's true! I've met her, and we're close friends," I said and crossed my fingers to demonstrate our closeness. He looked at me skeptically. I would look at myself like that if I were him, too. What was I getting myself into? "You know," I continued, "she's coming into town tomorrow evening for a quick visit. Maybe you could get a chance to meet her." His cheeks turned red again, and a big grin slowly formed.

"R-really?" he whispered.

"Uh-huh," I nodded. "Oh! I forgot to ask your name! Silly me. I'm Minako, but you can call me Mina. What's yours?" I held out my hand and looked as friendly as I could. The boy returned my friendliness and shook my hand.

"Tom. Nice to meet you, Mina," he chuckled a little.

"Nice to meet you, Tom!" I said. "Go to the park tomorrow at 6:30 near the swings. I'll set everything up. Don't tell anyone, 'kay? V doesn't like a crowd." I winked and put my pointer finger to my lips.

"Okay! Thank you, Mina!" he said and walked out of the arcade. I was glad to make his day. One little appearance wouldn't hurt anything. I walked back over to Usagi and watched her play the game.

She asked, "What were you two talking about?"

I replied, "Oh, nothing much."

_The next evening at 6:15..._  
I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Time to go. I told Artemis I was going to take a walk in the park and would be back in about an hour. I grabbed my crescent-shaped compact from its hiding place and walked out. I ran to the park and found a group of secluded trees. I yelled, "Moon Power Transform!!" In moments, I became Sailor V. I walked between the trees to the swings and found Tom.

_The next afternoon at the arcade..._  
Usagi and I were at the arcade again. We were sitting at the race car game talking when Tom ran toward us.

"Mina! Mina! She came!" he yelled excitedly!

"Who came?" Usagi asked. Tom looked at me, and I nodded to give consent to continue.

He lowered his voice a little and said, "Sailor V came yesterday just like you said! And look!" He showed us an autographed picture of him with Sailor V smiling. The picture said:

"**To Tom. Love, your good friend Sailor V.**"

Usagi and I looked at each other and smiled.

END

Well, what do you think? I wrote it a few months ago for a little contest on a site and edited it a little. First official fanfic, I guess. I had fun writing this cute, happy story. And Tom…I know I could have been more original. xD Tell me what you did or didn't like. Any mistakes, tell me. I appreciate any comments. Thanks for reading!

P.S. Tom is 12. Mina and Serena are 16.

~Nariana


End file.
